Child of Truth
by Maannga
Summary: She has lived under the well her whole life, until one day she is taken from her home. Suddenly, she has to serve the Princess Zelda, can see the ghost of Ganondorf, and must go against the laws set of Nayru to resurrect the dead hero, The Hero of Time.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_Everybody loves a good story. Everybody insists on listening to stories about a beautiful princess who is locked away in a tower, and a charming and dashing prince comes to save her upon a white stallion. They insisted upon hearing a happy ending, where the evil monster is slain and the prince and princess marry, and live happily ever after. Oh, how sweet. BAH! There is no stories like that! If you hear any story that is like that, then it's made-up fantasy. Bah!, I say to that!_

_ No, if you want a true story, then there is a tale of a boy, who was not a prince in any way. He was raised in the forest, running around in only a dirty green tunic. He knew the true ways of the world. He went under so many hardships. He left his home, many of his friends died. He gave up his life for his homeland. That's a story! Here's the best part, children. He did indeed save a princess, but they did not marry! Ha! What you have to say to that? He rode upon a steed of flaming red, a beauty that no white pony can compare to. Don't give me those looks, this horse was THE horse. True, beautiful, and so full of life. _

_ Ah, but that is an old story, such a long time ago. No, I have the story just for you. Such pain, such memory! A true story of history, none of that wishy-washy nonsense. Tell me, have you heard of a Sheikah?_

_ What? What is this? Have you not heard of the mysterious race of the Sheikah? Where were you raised, a barn? Bah! Fine then, I shall explain this race to you._

_ They are probably the most mysterious of all the races. Eyes the color of the red sun, and hair as white as freshly fallen snow. This is what makes them different from Hylians, children. Not only that, but they were known as the people of shadow. They say that the Sheikah could talk to the dead, and held strange powers. What strange powers? Can't say for sure; they guard their secrets well. Oh, there are rumors, of course, but rumors are only shadows of the truth. Turn a deaf ear to them, children! _

_ Now, here's were fact plays in. Sheikah were loyal, through life and death, to the Hylian Royal Family. From birth to death, they served the family as soldiers, caretakers, and even fortune-tellers. Their undying loyalty was well-known. Hee-hee. _

_ Now things get interesting. Let's say there was one Sheikah who grew tired of this life? So, this person stole into the night, and hid from the world till the end of her days? What of this then? Whatever happened to the loyalty of the Sheikah? What happened to the Sheikah? What would happen if she was discovered? Hmmm… certainly a mystery. _

_ My name? Why would you ask such a question? Don't you want to know what happened when Ganondorf… Bah! Me and my big mouth. Fine, fine, since you insist. _

_ My name is…_

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading the prologue! I truly appreciate it. I finally decided to stick to a story, so this one with defiantly be completed, no matter what! I must say, when I have writer's block, then I have it forever! This story came together really nicely, so I hope it turns out all right.

I'm going to go ahead a point out that the story may not follow the proper Legend of Zelda story line. I am a big fan of following proper story lines, but this story simply couldn't do it. So, if anything is out of place, trust me, I know.I do have some original characters in here, but not a lot. About two. So expect to see a lot of old characters in here!

If anyone really likes this, then please review or something! I know this is only the prologue and it's ok, but I would like some feedback. Please don't be too evil with your review; I sort of lose the spirit when people are cruel.

I would like to add that this story was inspired by Ocarina of Time. I was playing it recently, and I got to the part of the well. I never realized how cool it was; I love the place and it's secrets. I would like to thank my friends and my siblings who help me when I'm in a writing slump.

Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **Everyone always has them, so I decided that I should have one to. I do not own Legend of Zelda. Wish I did. There, I'm done.


	2. Ghosts in the Well

**~Chapter 1~**

"Hey, hey, did you hear?"

"No, what happened?"

"Some Hylians Soldiers saw a ghost!"

"A ghost? Where?"

"In that creepy well. They were exploring it to make sure it was safe to refill it with water!"

"No! What happened next?"

"They ran, of course. The thing just went through the wall like it was liquid. They both saw it with their own two eyes!"

"How unsurprising, those Hylian Soldiers running in fear like a dog with their tails in-between their legs."

"I know…"

The gossip spread through Kakariko village like a forest fire. Both men and women pulled each other aside to whisper the story of how a ghost lived in the bottom of the well, how it has skin paler than that of a new born baby, hair the color of white clouds, and eyes dyed the color of fire that burned a hole into your soul. It went through the walls, the whispers say, and every story got wilder and wilder.

The two poor soldiers sat at the pub, drinking beer as if it was candy. A crowd has gathered around the two men, asking questions and accusing them of lies.

"Look at them!" one man cried, "Look how they chug down that liquor! No wonder they saw a ghost, as drunk as they are!" Laughter rang through the pub as the men and women snickered at the sight of the drunken men.

One soldier, a skinny man with a pointed goatee and small, beady eyes, threw his mug down on the wooden table. "I saw one, I say! A little beauty she was, but death has taken its toll on the lass. No human could possibly be so white in the face, nor have eyes redder than the face of the sun. I saw her spirit walk straight through a solid wall! Just like that, BOOM! She was gone!"

The other soldier, a bigger man with a double chin and a reclining hairline, drank from his mug before speaking up. "Yeah…hic… I saw the girl, too. Such long hair, uncut and not well kept. I saw blood on her shirt, I did! Hic… such red blood, pouring out of her heart. Hic… river of blood!"

A woman sneered at the men. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves, creating such lies to our children. What will they grow up thinking, that our town is haunted by imaginary ghosts? Shame!"

There was a mummer through the crowd as she spoke these words. One man shouted, "That's my wife! You tell them, darling!" The soldiers glanced at each other, both feeling uncomfortable. The villagers refused to believe them, no matter what they said. If this keeps up, they may not be able to keep their jobs. Swallowing hard, the skinny one turned and pointed to a young man of fifteen. He wore the armor of a soldier in training, simple chain mail covered with a plain green tunic. His blue eyes were sharp and full of awareness, and his blonde hair fell in front of them. Brushing his bangs out of his face, he shifted his heavy sword around his waist, and returned the look at his superior.

"Faren, you were there! You ain't drunk; you're not old enough! Tell these nice folks that we are speaking the truth," the soldier pleaded. Faren stared at him before sighing heavily, bringing a hand up to his face and shaking his head.

"Sir, I can't do that. You told me to stand outside the well, remember? I wasn't there." The soldier's jaw dropped with shock, and his face filled horror as the crowd's angry buzz grew louder. They drew closer to the men, so that they could feel the hot breaths of the people on the back of their necks.

The men choked up, unsure of what to say to everyone. As the crowd demanded that they leave the village, the mayor of the town made his way to the exit. He has had about enough of this fantasy nonsense, and wished to get away from it as soon as possible. As he stepped past the people, he nearly tripped over a small old man, no taller than four feet. The mayor turned to apologize to the old man, but the man held up a hand.

"Don't say a word, it's my fault for standing in your way," the old man told the mayor. The mayor blinked with surprise, then nodded. He looked curiously at the stranger; he had never seen him before around here. He didn't get a very good look, for the man had turned around and begun to walk away.

Before he got too far, he stopped and looked behind his shoulder. A hood covered his face, so that the mayor couldn't pick out any features of the man's face. The man chuckled.

"Not everything is nonsense, Mayor, or fantasy. Let me give you some advice. Send some people to search the well yourself. You may find something interesting. There are those who possess the features of red eyes," the man told the mayor, his hood moved up and down as he spoke. He turned back around and walked out, tripping over a overturned chair. "BAH! Stupid people, leaving things a mess," he mumbled. The mayor, who hadn't moved, watched the man leave the pub and disappear into the morning fog.

* * *

~Earlier~

"There's nothing in this blasted well! Nothing but a skeleton and walls!" the fat soldier known as Ike proclaimed. He stood with his hands on his hips as he glared around the gloomy well with trained eyes. Mold grew in a variety of colors on the walls, and a strange fungus dripped from the ceiling. A strong musty smell of decay and death filled the still air, and made the skinny soldier, Joe, to gag in response. Ike watched as a few spiders crawled up the brick-lined wall and into a crack in the corner. In all, the whole scene was unappealing and dull.

Ike crossed his arms and grunted. "How in the world did this well dry up? I don't see how it is possible," he questioned his companion, who was still gagging by the ladder. Trying to hold his breath, Joe answered.

"A long time ago, there was a strange storm that messed up the system. Apparently, according to the stories, the windmill is connected to the water system, and the storm messed up the windmill's turning. It made the windmill go so fast that the well simply dried up, and never was able to be fixed." Joe turned around and barfed his breakfast onto the dirty ground. Ike wrinkled his nose.

"Now the villagers will never be able to get clean water. Hold your food in, Joe, or else you will be wasting good money! Now, come on, let's explore the well." Joe nodded weakly, and followed Ike deeper into the dark depths.

They didn't walk far before they came to the end of the tunnel. More dead remains rotten in the corners, filling the hall with putrid smells. Joe was barely able to keep the rest of his breakfast contained inside his stomach. Even Ike coughed a little at the smell.

"Horrible smell," Ike muttered, reaching into his back pocket. He brought out a handkerchief, and held the cloth to his nose. Still muttering, he looked up at the ceiling in time to watch a cockroach squirm its way through the mold. Shivering, he looked back at Joe. "How ya holding up back there, Joe?"

Joe didn't reply. Ike turned completely around to stare at the soldier. "Hey, talking to you," he said. He watched as the color from Joe's face drained into the color of a white sheet, and his eyes bulged out with terror. Ike waved a hand in front of Joe's face.

"Joe, buddy. Hey, man, it looks like you are looking at a ghost." Joe raised a hand and pointed a shaky finger behind Ike. Turning around, Ike got a good look at what Joe saw.

A girl, no older than sixteen, stared back at them with horror spelled out on her face. Her long blondish-white hair hung loose around her waist, and her face was bony, but not in a unhealthy way. Her eyes shone red through the darkness, and looked redder still against her pale skin. She wore a brown, long-sleeved shirt that was badly stitched, matched with a similar style pair of pants. Her feet were bare and dirty from the muck of the well floor.

Ike froze in shock. Where did the girl come from? He could have sworn that she wasn't standing there before. Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, he tried to smile pleasantly at her. His face was filled with yellow teeth as he pulled back his lips.

"Hello, lass. What are you doing down here in such a place like this? You're going to get hurt," he said gently, taking a step toward the girl. She didn't move; it was as if she was frozen still with terror. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes glued onto the strangers. What a beauty, Ike thought happily. Her small body shook, her hands quivered, her pointed ears stuck out through her hair. Ike could see a little round golden earring on each ear.

Another step from Ike brought her to her senses. She turned around and, without breaking a stride, ran straight through the wall behind her. Before the men could think, she disappeared into the wall, as if she was never there before.

The men stopped. Joe wet himself in fright, and Ike's legs almost gave way. A girl… just went right through… a wall.

Without even considering honor, the men screamed and tore out of the well. They stumbled over each other to scale the side of the well, trying to get out first. Faren's face, alarmed by the cries, loomed overhead, watching the men scramble up the ladder.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked, helping the men out of the well. The men fell to the ground, both traumatized and terrified. Faren had never seen his superiors in such a state before. He brought out a canteen of water, giving the men sips to calm them down.

"What happened?" he asked again. Ike grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"Boy," he said," a Hylian Soldier never runs from a fight. Unless it's a fight with the living dead."

* * *

Still breathing hard, the girl watched the men scream and flee from the well. She sat down hard, recovering from the surprise. She was going out to find a puddle of water to wash her clothes that she accidently stained while cleaning, and suddenly found herself face to face with the monsters. She has never seen creatures like that before. They looked so like her, but their skin was dark, along with their hair. Their eyes were brown, a color which she has never seen in any creature before. They wore strange metal around their bodies, and carried weapons around their waists. Scary still, they did not appear female, and she has never encountered a male of her species before. What were they?

Sighing, she covered her face and moaned softly into her hands. Her mother would be ashamed of her. "Shinda, you must promise me something," her mother had said, "Please, this is important. Never, ever, let anyone who is a stranger to our home see you. You must promise me." Shinda did, of course, as she never disobeyed her mother.

She knew the men could not see her as long as she stepped past the doorway. She has learned, over time, that she could see things that others could not. While her mother had seen walls, Shinda saw doorways. Where her mother thought was solid ground, Shinda saw a gaping hole. And Shinda knew that as long as no one could see the truth, she was safe.

At least she hoped so.

* * *

Yay, chapter one is up! It's kind of short, but now that this is written the story should flow nicely. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!

I would like to clear up some pronouncing errors for anyone. Shinda is pronouced She-n-da. She as is "She is", n as in "now or nor"(not simply N) and da as in "da-da-daa!"  
Faren is pronounced Far-in. Far as in "far away" and in as in "indoors."

Please give me some feedback! I know it's kind of ok, but I would love to hear from you! :D

Thanks again!

~Maannga


	3. Unbreakable Vow

**~Chapter 2~**

"Yo, Faren!" a voice called out across the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Faren froze where he stood, apple in one hand and his other flew toward the hilt of his sword in surprise. How he knew that voice so well that he heard it in his sleep; how he hated that voice. He slowly turned his head to look behind him, and a look of agony overtook his expression as he saw his peer, Link.

Link smiled and waved happily. He wore the similar soldier training uniform, a green tunic with chain mail, and in his hand he held a bow. His deep blue eyes shone with his usual cheerfulness as he began to move toward his friend, his blonde hair shone in the sun. Faren tried to smile, but instead got what looked like a grimace. Link took no notice of the look.

"What's up?" Link asked excitedly, reminding Faren of a child who just found out it was Christmas. Faren just wished he could tell the kid that Santa wasn't real, just to wipe that smug grin off his face.

Managing a small smile, Faren answered, "Nothing." He tried to remove his hand from his sword, but it had a mind of it's own; it refused him. To avoid sighing, he asked in return, "What are you doing here?"

Link's smile widened, and he sat down on the low-garden wall. Putting his bow next to him, he stretched and yawned, and Faren could tell that Link wanted something, whatever it was.

"I heard that you went to Kakariko Village, no?" Link questioned. Faren sucked in his breath.

"Yes, I did. Are you here to make fun of my captains? Trust me, I did not see a ghost, so don't bother me," Faren answered coldly, and Link shivered as though an arctic wind just swept through the garden.

"How cruel, I was just wondering." Link rubbed his chin. "Though you're right, I already knew the answer to that question." Faren eyebrows knotted together with irritation, and he raised his hand to throw his perfectly uneaten apple right at Link's head.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was getting to my point! Hold on!" Link pleaded, putting up his arms in defense. "Besides, don't waste that apple! It's bad to waste food!"

Snorting, Faren placed the apple on the wall. Also sitting down, Faren let loose a sigh as he rubbed his temples. He was already tried of Link's constant chatter; it gave him headaches. He stole a glance at Link's face, and saw a white smile shine at him. He couldn't understand why he was so popular with everyone in the castle. No matter where he went, everyone spoke of how Link had great potential to become a great soldier. _Oh_, he heard often,_ what a cutie! I just LOVE Link! He's the best swordsman ever!_

Faren growled at the thought.

_But that Faren, _he also heard, _is so serious. Why does he look so like Link? They could be twins! He's so cold to Link. Poor Link tries to be nice to that boy but gets nothing in return but a cold shoulder. What a jerk. _

It's not my fault, he thought. I just don't like him.

"So, from what I heard your leaders saw a ghost. Well, guess what else I heard!" Link said, his eyes shining even brighter. He picked up his bow and began to fiddle with it. "Go on, Faren, guess!"

Faren shrugged, uninterested. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that you are going to tell me."

"Yup!" Link said gleefully, laughing. Then suddenly, his expression changed. His smile disappeared from his face, and his eyes looked down at his lap. He fingered his bowstring, pulling it back and slightly letting go. It made a soft _ping _noise as it returned to its taunt position. Faren watched as his companion played with his bow for a moment, then was about to say something when Link looked up.

"The mayor of Kakariko Village sent a crew to explore that well. They say that they were able to find that ghost again, but according to the crew she's alive." Link looked up at the starry sky. "In other words, that girl has been living under that well for years, and no one knew about it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Faren growled angrily. "Why scout me out in this big castle just to inform me that the ghost story is true, and that that ghost is alive and not dead." He snatched his apple up and took a bite out of its red skin. Sweet apple juice filled his mouth, and he calmed down after the taste of his snack.

Link shrugged. "Thought you should know, because after all she isn't like us."

Faren stopped eating to look Link straight in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Link smiled at his friend's sudden interest. He loved it when Faren took notice of him; it made it feel as though his efforts to get through it him was worth it. "I mean, she isn't Hylian. She's something else; a race that everyone thought had gone extinct years ago. From what I heard, the last of her species known alive was around fifteen years ago, then she suddenly disappeared. No one knew where she went." Link stood up, his excitement once again rising. "Don't you see, Faren? This is an amazing discovering!"

"I'm still confused," Faren said carefully, "She's not Hylian? Then what is she?"

Giggling, Link answered, "Sheikah. She's a Sheikah."

Faren let himself take a moment to comprehend this. A Sheikah. One of the most mysterious races ever known, a race of shadow. It is said they can talk to the dead, control the shadows, and even live past death. Faren has heard so much about them, yet has never saw one himself. Of course not, he thought, they are extinct. Or, at least, they were.

"So," Link said, breaking into Faren's thoughts, "this news has taken to the interest of the royal family. I mean, after all, the Sheikah once served the Hylian Family. They were their most trusted servants. The family wants to use the girl as their guard, and will have it happen by any means, using any method."

Faren gasped and stood up, dropping his apple in the process. Faren understood what this meant, judging by past actions of the soldiers and the royal family. He jumped in front of Link, so that to make sure that he is not lying. "Are you telling me that they are going to kidnap her?" he asked sharply. Link nodded, looking solemn. He placed his bow on his back, and heaved a sigh.

"If she doesn't cooperate, of course. If she refuses to come, then they will take her by force. I wouldn't really call it kidnapping, though. They have the right to."

Faren's fist clenched together with anger, and he grabbed Link by his collar. Link blink in surprise, but did nothing to stop Faren. Faren's face grew red with his fury, and his words with slurred together as he had trouble speaking.

"The right to? Why the hell would they have the right to?" Faren yelled at Link's face. Link placed his hands on Faren's hands, and coughed slightly. He did not feel comfortable around Faren when he got like this, especially when Faren lost complete control.

"Of course," Link whispered, "after all, the Sheikah vowed to serve the royal family through life and death. They cannot, no matter what, break that vow."

* * *

Shinda's heart leaped to her throat in dismay. She was truly horrified, and felt as though her whole life was turned upside-down.

No more than a day later after her terrifying encounter with those strange people, another group of them appeared. Their loud voices echoed through the well's walls, and entered her head, screaming through her mind. She tried to block out the sound, but it still amplified in her soul. The Skulltula that slept by her shot up the wall in fright, and the Wallmaster clung to the ceiling. Shinda reached out to them, but they ignored her. She has never seen her friends like this before, hiding and refusing her. "Wait, don't leave me!" she cried, afraid to be alone. The creatures suck into the shadows, leaving her as bait. "Come back!"

"I heard something!" a voice cried out, and the sound of pounding feet grew louder as the enemies approached. Shinda drew out her shuriken, feeling their sharp edges with her finger. She was not going to let those monsters hurt her or her friends. Her mother's words echoed through her mind.

_ Shinda, you must never let anyone find you. They will take you away if they do. Stay hidden, my child! _

Mother, Shinda thought sadly, if only you were still alive. Then you would know what to do. Shinda's hand shook and large tears formed at the corners of her eyes. If only she was careful! Why did she let herself be seen? What do these creatures want with her? Why are they after her?

A man came into view, causing Shinda to stiffen. The creature was similar to the others from the day before. Hair grew from its face like an infection, and it wore no shirt, exposing Shinda it's bare skin. It has a flat chest, Shinda noted, unlike her mother and herself. It's black beady eyes surveyed the room, carefully noting each crack and corner.

It can't see me, Shinda whispered. I know it can't. It only sees walls and floors; it does not see the doorway like I can. Just like Mother, it cannot see what I see.

Shinda wanted the creature gone. Dead, destroyed, lost in the world of the underworld. Deciding on an action, she raised her shuriken slowly, not wanting to make a noise. It would be weak at the neck for sure. One shuriken is all it takes. Aiming, she found her target, took a step forward to throw her weapon, and…

She didn't get to throw it. "Told ya!" a voice cried out behind her. "This wall is fake! They are all over the darn place." Two men walked through the unseen doorway, coming up right behind Shinda. Taken by surprise, she dropped her weapon, causing the men to jump.

"Good lord, she was about to kill Kye!" the short one cried, pointing an ugly finger at Shinda. Shinda tried to run, but terror ruled her body, gluing her to the floor. Come on, move Shinda, she screamed at herself. Her body, controlled by her emotions, ignored her pleas. Kye, meanwhile, heard his friend's voice, and ran through the wall.

"Though so, stupid wall's not even there!" Kye swore. He saw Shinda and his mouth dropped open. His brown eyes saw Shinda in her attacking position, shuriken on the floor where she dropped it, and another in her left hand. "Holy shit, I could have died!"

The men wasted no time to attack Shinda. "NO!" she screamed, but her cries fell to deaf ears.

* * *

Chapter two done! I'm not going to lie, I got lazy with this one. I found this chapter to be somewhat boring to write. Oh well, things should be better soon!

Thanks for reading! I feel so happy when people read my stories. :D Please, I would love to hear from you! Review!

Anyway, thanks again, and look forward to chapter 3. I promise, it will be so much better than this chapter! And longer! When I fail to keep up with my reading, my writing plummets. I promise to do better in the future!

~Maannga


	4. Hidden One of Three

**~Chapter 3~**

Shinda did not have a name until she was about five years old. For five years she lived with her mother in the dark depths of her home, living freely and happily alone with her only parent. She roamed the dripping wet hallways and explored every corner of her quiet world without knowing she lacked one important feature of the human race.

She remained nameless until the day she almost killed her mother.

She didn't mean any harm to her mother, of course. She was only a child who barely knew enough words to speak her thoughts and whose skills as a fighter had only just seeded inside her brain. Yet even so she became a threat to her mother.

The well was a dangerous place to live. There were many guarded secrets that resided within the mold-protected walls, and even after living in the darkness for so long Shinda's mother had not yet come to a full understanding of these hidden dangers. She knew this, and did not explore her home in fear of her safety.

Shinda did not share this fear, and one day decided to follow her spider friends outside her mother's safe abode, moving beyond well-known areas. Shinda's mother followed to bring her back and fell into a hole, with a drop of at least twenty feet.

Shinda had seen the hole; she simply skipped over it. But her mother seemed blind and without care stepped into the opening in the floor. Shinda could not understand why her mother had done such a stupid thing. Over and over again she asked her mother, "Mama, why did you do that? Why did you jump into the hole? Why, Mama?" But her mother understood what had happened. A part of the truth was revealed to her, through her near-death experience, and the veil that covered her eyes was lifted, and for the first time Shinda's mother understood the gift of her child.

And named her child Shinjitsu Noko.

* * *

"A long, long time ago, there was great peace in a land known as Hyrule. Behind this peace was a golden power that lay hidden in another dimension, out of the reach of greedy hands. Harmony filled the land with great joy until one day this secret realm was discovered.

Out of greed and lust, wars broke out through this peaceful land, and blood stained the innocent ground so that the trees withered and animals fled. Out of fear for their land, the royal family of Hyrule sealed away this realm, blocking it off from the evil hearts of men. There, the realm remained untouched until one man entered the scene. A thief from the desert, the King of the Gerudos known as Ganondorf.

When Ganondorf seized the green terrain of Hyrule, darkness swallowed it, consuming both people and spirits. His evil control crushed the royal family, and took hold of the forbidden realm. The golden power became his.

But before Hyrule's doom was nigh, a ray of hope shone like a beacon through Ganondorf's dark cloud. A young boy, clothed in green bearing the evil's bane, traveled through time to defeat the evil king. He sealed the evil one away, and the shadows dispelled from the world. This boy was known as he Hero of Time."

The servant stopped talking for a moment, staring up at the spider-infested ceiling in deep thought. Shinda blinked as she watched the strange, young girl become silent, before speaking up.

"What does this have to do with me?" Shinda asked, digging her toe into the moss growing between the broken bricks. The clanking of chains echoed through her cell as she moved her ankle, and Shinda moaned with agony as the rusted steel rubbed up against her irritated skin.

The servant looked through the bars at Shinda and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, nothing, actually. I just love that story."

Shinda frowned in anger. "Then cut to the chase and explain to me why I'm here!" she growled in her irritation. Her chains shifted again and she bit back another moan. The servant looked at Shinda's ankle.

"Does it hurt? Would you like some wool or cloth to put around the chain? It would stop the rash," the servant girl offered, but Shinda scowled and backed up. She still couldn't believe that she was taken from her home only a few days ago, and put in chains like an animal. She was promised that as long as she tried not to run away, she would be free from the steel, but Shinda broke one of the guard's nose and she was punished.

"Oh, come on, Shinda, I've already told you a million times. Your tribe has vowed to protect the Hylian royal family as longed as they lived, so as long as you live, little Sheikah, you must serve the royal family as a personal guard," the servant spoke with laughter in her voice, a warm sound of comfort that even wrapped Shinda in a blanket of tranquility. Shinda sighed at the sound; she has not heard laughter in a long time, but quickly shook off the feeling with a glare.

"Personal guard? What is that? Why was I taken from my home? What are you creatures? What is going on? Where am I?" Shinda asked with fear and uncertainty in her voice. She sat down onto the filthy ground, pulling her legs toward her for protection. She stared hard in front of her, as though watching an invisible scene before her of her life. She saw herself growing up with her mother, watched as her mother played games with her in the moldy hallways, saw her self burying her mother's corpse. She watched as she was dragged out of her home into the blinding light unknown to her to, and as she was thrown into the darkness again, chained to the wall and feed very little. She felt a tear slide down her face, but was quick to wipe it away.

"So many questions! It's hard to keep up," the servant's laughter continued.

"Besides, you're one to talk, calling me little when you're so young yourself," Shinda mumbled, "I'm much older than you."

The servant's laughter stopped. Shinda looked up at her face to see a serious expression on her face, one she has not seen on this little girl before. The girl bent over so that she was level with Shinda's face, and her eyes locked unto Shinda's.

"You let what you see judge what you know. I'm much older than I look. Perhaps it's because of what you saw that you were caught," the servant said quietly, in a soft yet dangerous tone. Straightening up, the servant stretched again and walked out of the cell. Shinda heard the door click as it closed, then the awful sound of a key locking her in with her own sorrow.

Shinda sighed, not taking anything the girl said to heart. She knew better than anyone about seeing, because she had learned long ago that she could see things that others could not.

* * *

"Hey, Faren! Let's play!" Link called out through the courtyard, running toward his self-proclaimed friend. Faren's expression changed with every word, and by the time Link reached him he had picked up the nearest stick and swung at his target: Link's face.

Link ducked in time, almost with practice, and grabbed the stick in mid-swing. Smiling, he crushed the stick and let the broken pieces fall onto the ground. The soft thuds of wood meeting grass was muted by the cry of a nearby crow. Faren dropped what was left of the stick and shuddered. _Why does no one else find that creepy?_

"We don't play, Link. We are soldiers in training, not children that make mud pies and play house. We're sixteen, or at least I think you are. Now, why don't you go climb a tree and fall?" Faren said coolly, turning away from the annoyance. Link grabbed Faren's arm, causing Faren to flinch with annoyance.

"Aw, don't be cold. Perhaps a warming hug…"

"No," Faren held up a hand.

"No, no. No hugs. Right, personal space," Link chuckled to himself before returning to talking. "Do you want to see the Sheikah with me?"

"No," Faren growled before attempting to turning away from the boy again.

"Please?" Link begged, once again stopping Faren with a hard tug on the sleeve. "I don't want to go alone! Besides, I want us to become friends." Link stared hard at Faren, his blue eyes gleaming. "You're like a stone wall, no matter how many arrows I shot at you I cannot bring it down. Come one, don't be stone wall. Be a cake wall!"

Faren raised an eyebrow with amusement. "A cake wall?"

Link considered his words carefully. Faren looked interested, Link thought, I must trend carefully now. He's like a wild animal. Be kind and gentle, let him test you out first.

"Yeah. Doesn't it sound yummy?" Link smiled with genuine happiness. Faren placed a hand on his temple and sighed deeply. There it is again; that terrible headache that comes with Link, like a plague that engulfs Faren in a cloud of sickness. Pulling his sleeve clear of Link's grasp, he sighed again.

"Link, I'm busy. Perhaps another day…" Faren began, but Link would not hear of it.

"Oh, come on," Link tried again, but Faren looked distant. Time to bribe, Link thought. "I'll stop talking to you for a week."

Faren's attention was instantly caught on the hook. "Make it forever." Link laughed at the silliness of his friend.

"Two weeks and you won't even see me."

Faren was quick to the draw. "Deal. Let's go now," Faren said urgently, determined to get this out of the way so that his next two weeks would be two weeks of heaven.

Link pointed behind him. "This way!"

* * *

Link and Faren walked down the shadows of the dungeon hallway. Behind the rusted bars of the cells sat decaying men as they sat in punishment for the rest of their days. Sobs of fear and hysterical laughter echoed through the brick-lined walls, making Link shiver. Faren looked at the men and felt sick to his stomach, but he stopped himself from being taken over by the feeling.

At last, they came to a door, an iron and steel door with metal bolts and rust lining the edges, making an interesting coloration of red and grey. A servant, a girl with a look of an eight year old, stood by the door, preparing food for the prisoner that slept behind the looming door. She hummed to herself a strange song, pulling her short hair behind her ear as she poured a cup of water on a metal tray.

Hearing the footsteps of the new arrivals, she looked up from her work and her eyes twinkled with joy. "Oh, my. Are you here to see the girl? Oh, that's great. She doesn't have a lot of visitors." The girl laughed to herself. "And for good reason. She's got a tongue of fire when she gets going."

Link took the tray from the girl's hands. "Please, let me help. After all, we are coming at the most inconvenient time. We apologize." The girl giggled.

"My, what a gentleman! Thank you! Really, it's no trouble at all. Here, this way," the girl took out a key from her apron pocket, inserted it into the keyhole, and turned to unlock the door. A loud click quieted the ruckus of the men, and as she opened the door a sea of eyes followed her steady movements, curious to see what would happen. She took no notice and walked into the silent cell. Link and Faren followed, both taking no notice in the change. Instead, they let the sight of a strange new creature take their attention, and they both lost their breath at the sight of Shinda.

They have never seen a human with red eyes. It has never happened before, it was unthinkable. Link took in the sight of her snowy white hair, captured by the net of curiosity, and he smiled at her. His smile was returned with a scowl. Shinda's eyes were like weapons on their own; they seemed to pierce the very souls of the three intruders.

"Lunch time!" the servant girl sang, placing the tray by the edge of the cell. "Today, it's bread and water! The bread is fresh today. Eat up!"

Shinda made no move at first, but as she moved toward the meal she looked at Link and Faren with a strange stare, then her expression changed into one of horror. She withdrew her hand and pulled herself toward the far wall, letting her clothes become wet with the slime that dripped down the bricks. Her breathing became shallow; her eyes were large with surprise.

The servant girl bent down, level to Shinda's head. "Shinda? Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked, but Shinda did not reply. The servant picked of the tray, unlocked the cell door, and walked inside to give the food to the terrified girl. As she handed Shinda the tray, Shinda grabbed the cup of water and hurled toward the two boys. Water flew through the air and landed on Faren, drenching him. The cup went flying toward Link's face, but he dodged the cup, and the metallic thud rang out as the cup hit both ground and wall.

"Shinda! What was that?" the servant spoke sharply, before hitting herself in the head. "Arg, you boys better leave. I forgot, Shinda is terrified of men, the poor dear."

"What?" Faren asked, shivering with both rage and cold, but the servant sighed.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. Please, leave."

Faren wanted to yell at the girl, but was stopped by Link as he pulled Faren out of the room. The door shut behind them, and the servant shook her head.

"You need to buck up. Those boys are nice. Well, at least one of them is." The servant picked up the cup and looked inside. "All that water wasted. Shame."

Shinda whispered something that the servant did not catch. "What?" the servant asked, but Shinda withdrew herself, indicating for the servant to leave her alone. Confused, she left the cell to leave Shinda alone with her fears.

It was not the fact that there were boys in the room. Shinda was not afraid of that. No, what terrified her is that the servant let in three creatures, three people that watched her like something a child would watch. And she was even more terrified when the servant said there was only two people. One was normal, a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but the other was surrounded by a dark cloud that shifted and formed the body of a boy, an illusion that tricked the humans in the room. This other boy was not human; he was a creature of darkness.

The last person, an older man, was the one that Shinda stared at the most. A man of green skin and flaming red hair, and evil yellow eyes that plotted and hated with extreme passion. He wore robes of royalty, ugly yet fine thick cloaks of black that covered his massive body. He followed the boys into her cell, and followed them out, but before he left the room, he turned to her, smiled and introduced himself.

"My name is Ganondorf."

* * *

Hey everybody! Wow, sorry for the late update! I've been to busy that I just can't keep up!

Anyway, I would love to hear from you! Please don't be too evil, I'll work harder to make better chapters. I know there are a lot of breaks and stuff, but as stories come together those will disappear. Poof!

Thanks for your interest!

~Maannga


	5. New World, Hidden Dangers

~**Chapter 4~**

"Ganondorf?"

"Yes," Shinda nodded, her white hair falling in front of her face as she did. "I want to know a little more, about the story you where telling me. Tell me a little more about Ganondorf." She rubbed her chained ankle, and pulled herself up into a sitting position. After seeing the strange man in black, she had come to the conclusion that it was a ghost. She was determined to discover a little more about this strange man, this strange male of her species.

The servant sighed. "What? You ask this now, now of all times? There is no time today, Shinda, you are going to meet Princess Zelda." Shinda stopped rubbing her ankle to stare at the servant. Her ruby eyes grew large with surprise, with one staring out at the girl and the other hidden behind a curtain of pure white hair.

"Are… are you saying that I'm going to be released?" Shinda asked, the sound of hope could not be masked in her voice. The servant smiled, her pearly teeth shone in the faded light, and she unlocked the cell door to step inside.

"Yes. Isn't this great? What till you see the castle, it's beautiful! Of course, it barely holds a candle to Princess Zelda. She's a little beauty." The servant stopped as she bent over to unlock Shinda's chain. "Of course," she continued, "you shine yourself. If you would improve your manners, that poor guard from the other day is still out of commission you know, then you may be a little beauty yourself!"

Shinda frowned at the praising words. "Why is that important?" Shinda did not understand why beauty seemed so important to the servant. The servant said nothing as the sound of Shinda's unlocking chain echoed off the walls.

"There! All done!" the servant said, pulling back to give Shinda space. "Now, don't try to run away, ok? I'm afraid you'll have a hard time doing so. You'll never find your way home, no doubt that you won't even get far, with the way you look." The servant looked Shinda up and down. Shinda's brown rags of clothing hung loose around her body, torn and wet from the slime and mold that dripped from the ever-dripping ceiling. Her feet were cut and black from the soot from the ground, along with her face and hands. It was a surprise to the servant that Shinda's hair remained clean.

"I wish I could give you a bath and new clothes, but Princess Zelda insisted on seeing you now," the servant shook her head. "I need to work my cleaning magic, though. You need to at least look ready for a royal court."

"Does it matter what I wear?" Shinda asked, wondering about the strange traditions that these people performed. There were so many things, Shinda was realizing, that she was going to have to learn, until she can escape, that is.

The servant gasped at Shinda's words. "Of course! You are about to see the royal family! The highest ranked people in the land! They are more important than anyone else in Hyrule! You have to respect them, and that means holding that fiery tongue of yours."

Shinda glared, her red eyes gleamed with anger as she started to speak, but was stopped as the servant wiped out a pair of shoes from behind her back. The shoes were the most beautiful shoes Shinda had ever seen. She remembered her mother having shoes a long time ago, before wear decayed the leather soles. They were black and brown with dust and dirt, but protected Shinda's mother's feet till the last of their days.

These shoes were a faded red, with padded soles on each shoe. Tiny, fawn-brown stitches ran through the bottom edge of the shoe, creating tiny patterns of circles and spirals. Shinda could see the shoes were soft on the inside, looking as if there was some sort of animal skin with thin fur that laid at rest. Where heels once sat was a small patch of missing fur, proof of its use.

"These are for you," the servant said, smiling a little at Shinda's awed expression. "These were once mine. I grew out of them a while ago. I'm afraid they are a little old, but they should fit your tiny feet." The servant put the amazing shoes into Shinda's hands, and Shinda just looked at them. They were made from materials Shinda had never seen before. She traced the brown stitches with her fingers, speechless.

The servant laughed, her bell-like voice bringing Shinda back from her world. "I'm glad to see that they will be in loving hands. They are good shoes."

"What are they made of? I have never seen such cloths as these," Shinda asked, but the servant shook her head, her short brown hair flew about her head.

"There is no time now, Princess Zelda awaits." The servant motioned Shinda to put on the shoes, and turned to leave the cell.

"Wait! What about Ganondorf? Please, I must know!" Shinda asked, feeling desperate. Leaving the cell would mean she would probably cross paths with the dead man; she wanted to be prepared.

The servant waved her away. "Not now! Hurry, let's go!"

* * *

Shinda had never seen a dwelling such as the castle before. When she stepped out from the darkness of the dungeon into the rainbow stain-glass rays of light that illuminated the cheerful room, Shinda couldn't move at first. It was nothing like her small, filthy well that stunk of the dead and was crawling with poisonous creatures. The ceilings were clear of dripping slime; the floors dusted and washed to shine. Pottery lined the white walls, glittering and creating patterns of light on the floors. Servants in the nicest clothes Shinda had ever seen whipped about, laughing and exchanging conversations with each other as they worked. Birds chirped outside, a noise Shinda had only heard when she first stepped out of her home.

The servant noticed Shinda's shock, and took her hand. "Isn't beautiful? Much better than that well, I bet." Shinda did not say a word. Her face fell into one of sadness as the memories of her beloved home washed over her. Though this place was like a heaven within itself, Shinda missed talking to the floor masters and the green bubble that roomed the main hallway. Shinda was so close to befriending a Redead, though she was taken before this was made possible.

Recognizing the sadness, the servant lead Shinda to a large doorway, a doubled wonder that was decorated with elegant patterns that stretched up to the tall ceiling. Shinda looked up, beholding this gigantic doorway, a size she had never seen in such a place. As she stood in her silence, overwhelmed and even a little frightened, the guard saluted the servant.

"General, sir! Pleasure to see you here. Escorting the prisoner?" he asked, his heavy armor clanked as his arm rose to his forehead.

"She is no prisoner, soldier. Only a child with no collection of her race's traditions," the servant said, looking into the guard's dark brown eyes. The guard began to sweat under the fierce glare of his superior, and coughing into his hand, he asked for pardon.

"Forgive me, I was mistaken, sir."

"Sir?" Shinda questioned, confused. This man was talking to the servant, calling her a him and treating her as a superior. "Why do you call this little girl a man? She looks nothing like you strange creatures."

The guard looked at Shinda for a moment, surprise clearing written on his face. There was a strange silence, followed by a series of uncontrollable laughter.

"Kid, you crack me up! Who knew that Sheikah's had a sense of humor, being the race of shadows and all. Little lass, this man is a great soldier, not a little female child." Laughing, the guard saluted again, and walked off, the sound of metal clanking as his whole body shook with laughter.

Shinda was frozen for a moment as she realized what she had just heard. The guard, she came to know, saw another man, a soldier escorting her, while Shinda saw a pleasant little girl whose laugh was like soft bells and whose eyes shone with innocence.

Shinda turned to the girl, who put a finger up to her lips, indicating silence. "Shhh. It's our secret, ok?" she said, winking at Shinda happily. Smiling a white, toothy smile, she pointed behind Shinda. "Better go in, little one. The princess awaits you."

"Who are you?" Shinda asked, reaching out to the girl, but she had turned on her heal and ran off, waving good-bye to her new friend.

* * *

When Shinda entered the royal court, she nearly fainted. She thought the rest of the castle was beautiful, and that the servant wore elaborate dresses with lively colors that sang and danced as the servants walked. But seeing this room made Shinda reconsider.

A think, plush carpet cushioned Shinda's feet was she walked in, and Shinda was greeted by the hanging tapestries that shone in the light, thin and yet soft. Large columns, ones that Shinda had only seen in books, supported the high ceiling, where crystal chandeliers hung. At the end of the long hallway, a golden throne sat, decorated with a red cushion, where a figure sat, wearing clothes that shone like the tapestries and was stitched with gold.

Princess Zelda, Shinda thought, at last.

The princess lifted a gloved hand, and beckoned the Sheikah forward. Her long, golden hair was wrapped into a complicated fashion, and her blue eyes were brighter than her clothes.

Shinda took a few steps forward, unsure of what to do. Should she run? There were not guards around, and Princess Zelda would be unable to stop her. It was true she was pretty, Shinda thought, but would she let me go.

"Come here, I won't bite," the princess called softly her voice similar to that of the servant. She smiled at the Sheikah, but the Sheikah could not return the favor. Her breathing changed into hollow gulps as she looked behind the princess.

It was him. Ganondorf. Standing behind the princess, looming over her with her oblivious to his existence. He growled at her, his fists tight with rage. And as he talked Shinda saw spit fly outwards, and his voice shook with anger.

"Get out of my chair, you useless wrench."

* * *

Wow, boring chapter! I was going to make it longer, but I figured it would be too much. Anyway, I hope future chapters will be more interesting.

Thanks for reading! Please, as I always ask, please review, and please don't be very evil about it. I work hard, you know.

Thanks again!

~Maannga


	6. Mutiny

**~Chapter 5~**

"Faren! Buddy! Over here!" Link called, jumping up and down with glee. Next to him a man in armor laid in pain, twitching from the spar he just lost to. Link still had yet to sheath his sword, and Faren growled as he watched the sixteen year-old boy dance with excitement, waving his sword in the air.

"How irresponsible, after he promised to leave me alone" he muttered, turning away from the annoying sight. He rubbed his temples, moaning. The headaches were worse today. He heard light footsteps come his way, and he turned to attack the one who invaded his personal space: Link.

"Wait! Faren, wait! I want to tell you something!" Link called, finally placing his sword in its proper place.

"We are training, idiot. Now is not the time to play. Besides, you promised to not see me for a week," Faren said, refusing to look at Link, but Link jumped in front of Faren, demanding attention. Faren jumped back in both surprise and disgust, a frown dominated his face. Faren was about to give Link a piece of his mind when he stopped.

A foreign expression was on Link's face. It was one of extreme concern and seriousness. His blue eyes did not hold any cheerfulness that they usually posses, and his lips were set in a tight, thin line. His pointed ears quivered with attention, his body tense.

Faren looked at the young soldier in shock. "Link, what the hell…"

"Something's terribly wrong today," Link whispered, motioning Faren to follow him. Unsure, Faren stood there, confused by Link's strange attitude. What could have possessed him?

Link looked desperate. He ran forward and grabbed Faren by the sleeve. "Please, Faren. This is very important. I will reset the time to three weeks, ok, but please just come with me."

"Tell me here, no one's around anyway," Faren said. He hoped that this wasn't another one of Link's "pranks." He freed his sleeve from Link's grasped, and folded his arms. He glared at Link, troubled.

Link looked around. The guards had left the courtyard, and the only ones around were the singing sparrows that sung their morning melody. Nodding, he looked Faren dead in the eye.

"Do you sense it?" Link nodded in the general direction of the guards. "Something is wrong. The guards aren't themselves."

"What on earth do you mean?" Faren asked. He did not notice anything strange, nothing seemed new or bizarre to him. Sighing, he rubbed his head. The aching that drummed in his brain. How painful it was today.

Today. The pain was worse then ever. Today.

Faren looked up, suddenly feeling like he understood, for the first time, Link.

"Do you also…"

"What are you boys doing?" a voice called from across the courtyard. Both Faren and Link jumped, and spun around to face the general of the army. He stood there, armor and all, over six feet tall, an unusual height for a Hylian. His whiskers twitched as he regarded the two boys before approaching them, hands behind his back.

"Lunch it served, you two. Better go get the grub before the older men take it all," he said, standing his full height, looming over the short young soldiers. Link stood as straight as he could and bowed.

"General. Thanks for the warning. We will go at once," Link told him. He elbowed Faren, who saluted his superior.

"Um… General? Where are you going? Isn't also time that you ate?" Faren asked, feeling suspicious. Everything suddenly felt wrong, terrible wrong, and Faren's heart leaped with his fear.

The General grunted. "Aye. I have been summoned to the forest's edge. There is a tribe there that is being given trouble be some locals. I need to make sure no fighting breaks out; the less blood spilt the better."

Link blinked at his words. The tribe of the forest; the Kokiri. A tribe of children, a peaceful village. No one, not even locals, dared to set foot near the edge of the woods, no one felt any need to bother such a quiet tribe. This wasn't right. And with the General gone, order between the guards may not be controlled.

"Wait, sir. Something is wrong…" Link tried, but the General held up a hand. Link bite back the rest of his words.

"Lad, go eat. If something is wrong, go talk to my temporary replacement; he can fix the problem. He is a fine soldier. For now, I must go," and with that, the General turned on his heels and briskly walked out of the courtyard, muttering to himself. Link froze, letting the horror of truth wash over him.

It couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Me?" Shinda asked, total devastation overpowered her face. "I'm suppose to be your personal guard forever." Shinda stood is silence, trying to understand what was told to her.

"Not forever," Princess Zelda told Shinda. "Just until I can convince my father to send you back. I have royal blood; I could undo the vow." Shinda looked up.

"What?"

Shinda shifted her eyes. He was still there. Ganondorf. He stood next to the princess, hatred from his eyes seemed to try to pierce Zelda, in hopes to kill her. He did not say a word after his threat, but he seemed even more threatening as he seemed to bare his teeth at the young ruler.

The princess sighed, and leaned back. "I told Father to let you be. It's not right to take someone from his or her home. I want to send you back." She leaned forward. "I have a plan. If you protect me for a year, I may be able to convince Father. Of course, this means not punching guards or running away." Shinda shifted in her new shoes.

"A year? Are you kidding? I want to go back home to the well. Now!" Shinda demanded. She didn't fully understand the whole "ruler" thing, but she wasn't about to let some girl tell her what to do.

Ganondorf smiled, making Shinda flinch. He was uglier when he smiled, if that was even possible.

The princess seemed unnerved. "Shinda, I can't even imagine how you feel right now, but a vow is a vow. Sheikah must always serve the royal family. To the death."

"But what about my mother? She lived with me! Was she set free?" Shinda yelled, her anger at its max. Her red eyes glowed like burning coals. She wanted those coals to burn the princess.

The princess's face grew sad. "I really liked your mother. I wished she hadn't left. We could have been friends, you and I," she said, looking at Shinda. Shinda pulled back. Her eyes grew large at the girl's words.

"You knew my mother?" Shinda asked, her voice breaking.

"I am two years older than you. My memories are faint, but yet I remember your mother. She was my nursemaid, and she taught me so many things I still have yet to forget. She was the strongest woman I have ever met." Zelda looked up at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the tiny pattern of cracks. "I never thought she would leave."

Shinda felt hot tears slid down her face. This girl knew her mother, before she was the mother Shinda had known. Making circle in the carpet with her shoes, she asked, "What was she like? Before me?"

The princess did not hear; she was lost in her memories. Ganondorf smiled larger, and patted the princess's face.

"Such a fair face. So pretty when in such sadness." He turned toward Shinda. "To bad you can see me, child. I have always hated your kind. Always meddling. Always getting in my way. If it was not for them, the Hero of Time would probably have perished before he could slay me!"

The Hero of Time! The servant's story burned in her mind as Shinda tried to recollect the tale. What was the ghost talking about?

"But now he's not here. And I am." Ganondorf smiled, lifting his hands to the heavens. "You are a little pest to see me, but now I will let my wraith fall upon this castle. My servant has worked hard to ensure that the guards of this castle are merely slaves to do my biding." He laughed, his voice loud and full of dark evil.

"Good-bye, little Sheikah. Die with your princess." With that, Ganondorf disappeared, with no indication that he was ever there. As if on cue, a boy, the one Shinda had seen earlier, ran in. His sword was drawn, and blood dripped onto the red carpet, staining it a darker color. A scratch mark ran down his face, making a red path on his cheek. Shinda reached for her weapon, before remembering it was not there. It was the darkness, the one that took the shape of a boy. It had followed the real human into her cell, and she still remembered how the dark cloud swirled and morphed like a monster.

The princess's attention was caught, and she stood up when the boy entered. Her face was stern as she looked at the soldier, noting his wounds.

"What happened?" she asked, keeping calm and steady. The boy, breathing hard, dropped his weapon is exhaustion. He held his side, trying to catch his breath.

"Your Highness. Huff….Huff… The guards… mutiny…." He coughed. "Link… wounded… trying to save me." He sucked in, trying to smooth out his words.

"The guards," he tried again, panic in his voice, "they are attacking the castle!"

* * *

Ah, another short chapter. Darn. Well, anyways...

Thanks for reading! This chapter is so much better than the last chapter! I think it was more interesting.

Oh, by the way. I have a contest going on. If you are interested, please go to my stories; it will be under the story called "CHALLENGE!" If you are interested.

Once again, thanks! And please review! I love hearing from you guys! :D

~Maannga


	7. Escape and Plan

**~Chapter 6~**

There was a clatter as another boy ran into the throne room; the boy Shinda recognized as the real human who had visited her cell. As he limped through the large doors, he fell, allowing his blood to run through the cracks between the white tiles of the floor.

"Link!" the shadow cried out, running forward to the fallen boy. Princess Zelda ran forward as well, kneeling next to Link, placing a hand on his cheek.

"He is wounded gravely, we have no time to spare." She looked up at Shinda and the shadow. "How could this happen? My own people…" she stopped as the thundering footsteps of soldiers echoed through the hallway. She sprang up, sprinting to the large double doors. She leaned up against one, putting her entire weight against it as she started to push it shut.

The shadow followed, running to the other door. Together, both princess and monster closed off the royal room, preventing the insane men from entering for the kill. Taking a sword from the wall that acted as decoration, Zelda placed it between the door handles, locking them in.

"This wouldn't do much for long," she said, backing up and to the bleeding Link. Link had blacked out; too much blood had escaped his body.

"What is going on?" Shinda cried, her body shaking in terror. "Why are your own men attacking you?" The princess shook her head, her breathing shallow.

"My father….I pray to the gods that he is safe," she said, placing a hand on Link's side. A golden glow light up the room that illuminated from Zelda's hand, blinding Shinda momentarily. When the glow stopped and the princess removed her hand, the bleeding had stopped.

"I only healed the top layer, whatever damage lays below that is left to the gods," Zelda told Shinda and the shadow. The shadow stepped forward, picking up his sword.

"Your Majesty, it's dangerous here for you. Please, we must escape!" it said, placing the sword into its sheath. Princess Zelda shook her head as she tore a curtain from the wall to cover Link's wounded body.

"I cannot leave my people…" she paused, looking at the monster. She cannot tell he is not human, Shinda realized, her fingers twitching as she longer for a weapon.

"Faren, your Highness," it said, looking behind it as there was a sudden bang on the door. "But they are going to kill you!" it cried. "Please, we must get out of here!"

"What kind of ruler would I be if I ran like a coward from my foes? No, I will not run, even if I must face death." The princess took another sword from the wall, and inspected it. "If I must fight, I will."

Shinda jumped as another bang echoed through the room, and the cries of enraged soldiers could be heard through the wooded doors. She looked at Faren, then as the princess. Despite Faren being something of darkness, it spoke the truth. Shinda knew that the three of them probably did not stand a chance against the soldiers, and Ganondorf's words echoed through her head. He wanted the princess dead, and if she died then he would have won. No, she must live, Shinda thought. She did not know much about the dead man, but she could tell his intentions were evil.

"Princess Zelda, you said that if I protected you, your father will release me, so I could live in the well forever, am I right?" Shinda asked, her voice almost drowned out by the soldiers from outside.

"Yes, of course," the princess said.

"If I protected you now, from this assault, could this sentence of a year be reduced to this event? If I protected you now, could I be free?"

The princess nodded. "I could bring it up with Father. If you protected me, then your job will have been done. You would be free to go."

Shinda decided at that moment. "Zelda… Princess Zelda… put the blame on me. Let's run from here, and you can tell the world that I forced you. But please, if you died then Ganondorf…."

"Ganondorf?" Princess Zelda proclaimed, her eyes widening. "The king of evil from the legend? What do you know of him?" she asked, and Shinda rocked on her feet.

"Please, time if running out. Please, let's go! We must escape," Shinda pleaded. Zelda looked at both Faren and Shinda, and saw that they both wanted her to run, to save her life. Sighing, she dropped her sword, and agreed.

"Very well. There is a secret escape route, a place for the royal family to use in cause of an emergency." She ran over to her royal chair. "I have a feeling, Shinda, that there is something that you know, and if it has something to do with Ganondorf…" she grunted as she pushed against her chair, "then death is not an option."

The chair slid to the side, revealing a gaping hole beneath it, big enough for a person to slid through. Shinda, along with Faren carrying Link, came behind her. The princess looked shocked.

"I thought…." She began to say as suddenly the sound of splintered wood pierced her ears. Everyone turned to see the soldiers breaking through, trying to make a hole big enough to let them in.

"There is no way out!" Faren cried, placing Link into Shinda's hands as he drew forth his sword. They cannot see it! Shinda thought, looking into the hole. She must do something, and fast.

Looking at Zelda, she sighed. "Sorry, princess," and with those words pushed Zelda into the darkness. Zelda pitched forward with a cry, and disappeared into the floor. Faren turned with surprise horror.

"What have you done?" he screamed, but Shinda kicked him, knocking his sword towards the ground. Turning on her heel, she once again kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

"I know you are not human," she told it, burning anger in her voice, "and I do not trust you. I will protect Zelda, so you better be careful, or I will kill you."

Faren only looked up, frozen where he fell. The soldiers broke through, and with a battle cry began to charge. Without looking back, Shinda took one step back, allowing herself to step into the nothing.

And she fell after the princess.

* * *

The fall was not far before Shinda felt ground, but it was only for a moment before her feet gave way. Shinda could not see, but she guessed that he must have been in some sort of slide. The wind rushed past her ears as she slid; she hung on tight to Link's body. Zelda was not screaming, giving Shinda no indication how far the girl was ahead of her. Sucking in her breath, she waited for her body to stop moving.

It was a good few minutes before Shinda hit water. She went under the surface, her limbs refused her as she was caught be surprise. She went down for a moment before kicking up toward the air. There was a strong current in the water, as it moved Shinda and Link to wherever it was headed. Shinda did not fight the pull.

"Shinda!" a voice cried in the darkness, "There is a dead end!" A second later, and Shinda ran into a warm body. The princess.

"This can't be," Shinda said, trying to keep both her head and Link's above the water. Looking around, she spotted a light coming through the wall under the water.  
"A crack! Here, take him!" Shinda told the princess, handing off Link. As she did, she dove under the water, letting her hands feel the wall. It was a crack, but it was a small one, and it refused to open up. Shinda tried to rip it open, but her soft hands could not budge solid stone.

She resurfaced. "We can't go through this way, it's blocked…ow!" she cried as another body hit hers. The light from the wall was not enough to see his face, but Shinda did not need the light to know who it was.

"What's wrong?" Faren called out, his head bobbing in the water.

"The wall… we are blocked off," Zelda told him, her breathing becoming hard and deep as she struggled to stay afloat. Faren nodded, and reached into his pocket.

"Here," he said, producing a bomb, "I always carry on of these. It's a water bomb, it should do the trick," he said, handing it over to Shinda. Shinda looked at him as she took it, her red eyes shone in the darkness before looking down.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she dove under again. Faren grabbed the princess, pulling her back from the wall. Several seconds later, a muffled boom was heard, and the wall gave way.

The water rushed, pulling everyone with it. The group hit solid ground, indicating that their journey has come to a halt. Pulling herself from the pounding water, Shinda dragged her body across the bricked floors, taking a look around. She gasped as she did, and tears filled her eyes.

Zelda and Faren stood up, and also looked around. The smell of mold met their noses, and both stared as a giant Green Bubble flew by as it made its rounds. They both looked at Shinda, who was crying in the floor. "Where are we?" Faren asked, who's eyes did not leave the sight of the monster.

Shinda sniffed, and wiped a tear before answering. "My home. My well."

* * *

Shinda made a fire, and found all her old blankets, which she offered to her guests. Wrapped in the snug cloth, Zelda settle next to the flame, allowing its heat to warm her. They placed Link next to the fire was well, where they laid him on top of the nicest blanket Shinda had. Shinda tended to his wounds as Faren cooked up a meal.

"He tried to stop the soldiers," Faren said, looking at Link. "I couldn't do a thing as they tried to kill him. I… I had fallen, and he came back." He looked at the sleeping boy. "The idiot. The idiot. Why did he come back?" Tears filled his eyes, and he turned to hide them. Shinda coughed into her hand. She felt bad for attacking the shadow. Perhaps he was not the monster she thought her was. Looking back at the crying creature, she tried to form words to apologize, but Zelda beat her to the punch.

"He is a hero, Faren, I am sure," Zelda said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But now Shinda has some explaining to do." The princess looked at Shinda. "You saw the escape route, didn't you? Don't look surprised, how else could have you known that it was there." Zelda waved a hand.

"But that is another story. No, what is this about Ganondorf? Tell me, what do you know?"

Shinda looked down at the floor. "I… don't know. I… saw him. His ghost. He wanders your castle, and threatens you, wishing you dead. He planned this attack, princess. That's all I know."

The princess frowned. "I can tell you speak the truth, but a strange truth it is. The evil Ganondorf was killed over a hundred years ago, nobody has even heard about him for years. It is said that only the Hero of Time knows of his weakness." The princess thought, pulling her blanket around her body. "If he is back… this seems so unreal. Nobody knows how to stop the dead, much less stop the evil Ganondorf. Nobody alive."

Shinda stopped what she was doing. "Only the Hero of Time, did you say?" Shinda put a hand to her chin, nodding to herself. "Of course!"

"What?" both Zelda and Faren asked, leaning in closer to hear. Shinda turned to face them.

"My mother told me of a legend, a terrible god that sleeps deep in the depths of the earth. According to the legend, there is a doorway to his home, called the Shadow Temple, a place of our people, mother called it. This god, known as the Devil by some or the God of the Dead, as the power to grant wishes, as long as you paid the price." Shinda stood up, overcome with determination.

"If only the Hero of Time can defeat Ganondorf, then the Hero of Time it shall be."

Faren laughed out loud. "What a joke! He's dead! What makes you think you can get him to save us?"

Shinda smiled. "Because the Devil controls the souls of the dead. And if we can get to him, then I shall wish for the Devil to resurrect the Hero of Time."

* * *

What a horrible chapter! My story must really suck…. Oh bother.

Anyway, hi all readers! Sorry for the late update! Lot's of things go on in my life! Just to clear some things up, this story takes place YEARS after Ocarina of Time AND Twilight Princess. Also, Shinda is 15, Princess Zelda is 17, and both Faren and Link are 16. Ok, just letting you know.

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did my best to keep things going, but to make it long. Please, review! It makes me happy to hear from my readers, it really does. Have a great week, and Happy holidays!

~Maannga


	8. Truth of Names

**~Chapter 7~**

"Shinda?" a voice called, making Shinda lift her sleepy head in response. Princess Zelda stood in the doorway, looking around with interest. Her dress was torn and covered with filth from the sewer they had fallen through. She lost both of her shoes, and even though Shinda offered her the shoes the servant had given her, Zelda had refused. Her hair had fallen loose of its design, and hung loose around her shoulders. Only her blue eyes looked the same, and they seemed to glow in the pale light of the flickering torches. Shinda had come to like the look of blue eyes; they seemed pure and gentle.

Zelda smiled when she saw Shinda. "Hey, there you are! I was wondering where you were…this place is so confusing," she told Shinda as she took a step forward, causing Shinda to jump up.

"Stop! Wait!" Shinda cried, rushing to Zelda to stop her from moving forward. Zelda paused, her foot still in the air.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, trying not to fall over. Shinda took Zelda's hand and guided her around the large hole in the floor, the very one that had almost killed her mother years ago. Zelda let herself be led, trying to see what Shinda saw, but still saw solid ground.

"There is a hole. Please, princess, don't explore the well without me," Shinda told Zelda, letting her sit down next to herself. As Zelda sat carefully on the dirty ground, Shinda picked up the book she was reading and turned back to the page she was on.

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Shinda. You must really know this place by heart." She looked curiously at the book in Shinda's hand. "Shinda, we need to talk about this plan."

Shinda did not look up, but sighed heavily. "I am not changing my mind. No, I am not crazy, either. This HAS to work! I don't know much about Ganondorf, or this Hero of Time, but if Ganondorf is as evil as I have been told, then we must destroy him for good. Then, I can come back here, forever, and alone." She flipped the page, deep in her reading. Zelda said nothing, just watched the Sheikah skim through the ancient words on the page. Clearing her throat, she asked Shinda about her book.

"That's not Hylian, is it?"

Shinda looked up at that. Zelda stared hard at Shinda, making the girl feel self-conscious. Zelda was absolutely beautiful, even when covered in head to toe with dirt. I am not that pretty, Shinda thought, before smacking herself. What was she thinking? She never thought like that! She has never compared herself to someone before, and the feeling was alien to her. Coughing, she nodded.

"Yes and no. Mother calls this Old Hylian. It's the written language from hundreds of years ago. I can't read Ancient Hylian," Shinda said, waving a hand over to the pile of books with strange hieroglyphics, "Mother died before she taught me." Shinda turned the next page. "I don't know the spoken word for the old language, but I know how it is read. That's all I need, really."

Zelda laughed, before covering her mouth. "What?" Shinda asked, looking a little hurt. "Was it something I said?"

"No, no. It's just ironic. I can't read the written word of Old Hylian, but I can understand spoken word. It is something the royal family is taught at an early age. Several races still speak the old word, so it is important for me as royal blood to be able to communicate with these races."

Shinda looked at Zelda for a moment before smiling. "Yes…that is amusing."

"Your name is Old Hylian, did you know that?" Zelda asked Shinda.

Shinda's eyes widen with the news, and she closed her book. She turned her body to face the princess, and suddenly felt a strange sense of happiness. Shinda has never really had such an interesting conversation with another human before, and she felt as if she could get use to it.

"No, I did not. Could you… tell me what is means?" Shinda asked, leaning forward with interest. Zelda coughed.

"Sure, but are you sure you want to know?" Zelda asked, shifting in her seat with discomfort. Shinda nodded, leaning in farther.

"Yes, I really, really do."

"Very well, if that is what you wish." Zelda closed her eyes, remembering her lessons. "Shinda….Shinda….ah, yes. Shinda, you name is very fitting for your home, I think."

"Yes?" Shinda encouraged, getting excited.

"Your name means dead, or death, Shinda. Um… to be dead, or to die," Zelda said slowly, watching for Shinda's reaction. Shinda did noting at first, the truth of her name had not registered on her face. Then, she leaned back, considering her next words.

"Death, huh?" Shinda looked at the ceiling before sighing. "Not very fitting, as I am alive. But… Shinda is only my nickname, as my real name is a bit harder to say."

Zelda looked surprised. "Really? Would you mind telling me?"

"Shinjitsu Noko is my real name, princess. Well… I think Noko is my last name, but I am not sure," Shinda said, trying to remember her past. She could never pronounce her name when she was young, so her mother had given her Shinda as a nickname, to help her daughter learn her own existence. Zelda blinked, and turned her head to one side.

"Interesting. Very strange for a name indeed," she mumbled, looking hard at the floor.

"What? What is?" Shinda asked.

Zelda gave Shinda a half smile. "You real name holds an entire different meaning. And a very strange one at that."

"Well, what does it mean?"

"Your name," Zelda told Shinda, "mean 'Child of Truth.'"

* * *

"Found it!" Shinda sang out, springing up, clutching a book tight in her hands. Leaving the princess sitting on the floor, she sprinted out to where Faren sat with Link, trying to give the wounded boy water to drink. Faren look up at Shinda's sudden entrance, dropping the ladle of water on the floor.

"What did you find? And where did you come from?" Faren cried, falling back and sitting down hard.

"Never mind that! Look!" Shinda said, shoving the book into Faren's face. "See here? It says here the way to get to the god of the dead! I knew it was in one of these books!" Shinda twirled around the room in her elated state before remembering the princess. She ran back through the wall, making Faren gasp in shock, and came back leading the princess safely to the fireplace.

"Thank you, Shinda. Now, please explain what you found," the princess said, taking a seat next to Link. She placed a hand on his face, and observed his face. He was not recovering, she could tell, but said nothing to her guards.

"Ok, it says here," Shinda began, pointing to the page, "that within the Shadow Temple, there is a boat known as the Boat of Death, that leads souls to a place of rest. If we were to get on that boat, it should lead us to the lair of the Devil. However…" Shinda paused, looking up from her page, "it says here that without the guide of a Sheikah, if one that was alive was to get on this boat, they would parish before reaching the Devil. Also, there is a very good chance that the Devil himself may do us in before even letting us talk."

Faren rolled his eyes. "Oh, what a wonderful thought, being killed by the god of the dead himself. Why don't we just kill ourselves here?"

Shinda shot an evil glance his way, but Zelda spoke up. "Well, we have our Sheikah guide, so this is a good start. Perhaps, since I am of royal blood, there is something I could offer in exchange of our lives."

Shinda shook her head. "I cannot guarantee that because you are of royal blood that you will be safe from harm. He is a god after all. I do not think that the gods of his stature care of human status."

Faren mumbled before speaking up. "Why go through all that trouble to save the princess just to have her killed? Let's forget this crazy plan, and move on!"

"I could go alone. I don't need everyone to come with me," Shinda said, closing her book. "Plus, if I die, I could rejoin my mother in heaven. This is the only chance we have to stop Ganondorf," Shinda said, turning to Zelda, "and I think you know it."

Zelda sighed. "True. I do not have the knowledge of Ganondorf's weakness, and from the demonstration he should at the castle, his power is beyond our imagination. I think," she continued, "that we should try this plan, even if it goes against Nayru's laws."

Faren opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, knowing he would lose this battle. Growing with impatience, he turned his back to the girls, and began to polish his sword.

"Fine, then," he said, "I will stay here with Princess Zelda and Link. You go see this "god" and bring back this hero. But you go alone."

"Faren…" Zelda tried to reason, but Shinda shook her head, and smiled.

"Of course, I will go alone."

Faren said nothing as he slid a cloth over the blade of his sword. Shinda bent down, and looked at the human boy, Link. He had a face that reminded her of Zelda's; she remembered his eyes were blue like the sky, and his blonde hair fell in front of his pained face. He breathed hard, and wavered. Although he was no longer bleeding, he was not healed, and when he rolled in his slumber he let out a cry of pain, reminding everyone that his wounds are very grave.

"How is he?" Shinda asked, and Zelda shook her head.

"Don't worry about him. He'll make it through, he is strong." Zelda avoided eye contact as she said this. She did not want to worry Faren and Shinda of Link's current state. "Why don't you go prepare for the journey for the god. When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow, as soon I wake up. You're right, so much to do!" Shinda stood up, dusting herself off. "I better pack, oh and make sure you guys have food for a few days. Hmm…. Money is important up above, right? I think Mother has some stored around here somewhere…" Shinda ran off, muttering to herself as she did. Zelda smiled at Shinda, nodding to herself.

Yes, if only Shinda's mother had never left. Then, she and Shinda could have been very, very good friends indeed.

Zelda noticed a letter on the ground, and reached for it. It must have fallen when Shinda took off. Picking it up, she began to call for Shinda, but the girl had disappeared into the darkness. Zelda unfolded the letter, and was surprised to see the Hylian she could read written in ink upon the old and yellow surface. With interest, she began to read the letter, in silence with the musky shadows.

* * *

_Well met, my daughter, well met indeed! I would like to congratulate you, my dear one! A child! I have no doubt indeed that your child will be wonderfully charming! Ah, I see a little beauty you will bear, that you will! _

_ Hm, you are confused, I know this. Surprised to read the words? BAH! You have no clue who I am! What are you, an intelligent monster? Are you not a Sheikah? Come come, use that brain Farore gave you! No? Still confused? Fine, I give up._

_ I would like to enclose this letter with this book. I am sure that if you turned to page 665, you will have found this letter. I am quite sure, child, that you will find this chapter useful in the future. Ah, I can see that your daughter will, too. Ha ha, the apple does not fall far from the tree! Oh, children still yet amaze me! _

_ You amaze me too, not remembering who I am. Not remembering your own flesh and blood. That child you will bear will be special, you hear me? Only one other like her, and can you guess who that is? Ha ha, ME! Ho ho, there are a few gifts she will not posses that I do, but what can I say? _

_ Take care, girly!_

_ Sincerely, …

* * *

_

Hey, everyone! I know this chapter was updated extremely fast, but I needed to do this before I couldn't update! You see, its going to be a few weeks before I can update, so I wanted to get this chapter done so I can let everyone know.

Thanks for reading, everyone! It makes me so happy. As I always say, please review, cause I love to hear from you! Expect the next chapter to be action packed, I hope!

~Maannga


	9. Message to My Readers

Hello, Fanfiction readers.

It is I, Maannga. Thanks to all who have been reading this story, I truly, ever truly, appreciate it!

I would like to apologize for not updating for so long, and that I do plan to update. I simply do not know when. When I do, this message will go away and be replaced with a chapter.

I have not been very motivated to write, so I would like to apologize for that. I have been busy writing my first book, which I am also having trouble with, so I am kind of a little depressed. Once again, I am sorry for the delay.

I wil try to update soon.

Thanks, everyone!

~Maannga


End file.
